Managing the sale of items “offline” (e.g., via a third party brick-and-mortar retail partner) may require human knowledge and manual processes due to the nature of being offline. However, such manual processes can be time consuming and costly. In addition, it can be difficult to be accurate or correct for making a business decision. For example, there may be a lack of enough information for a human to make the right decision, or there may be a large amount of data that may be difficult to process in a timely manner.